Morby
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Morby oneshot. Enjoy. Rated T for sexual references.


**So here we were; his hands on my waist, my hands on his shoulders. Honestly, I don't know how we got into this situation, let alone position. What started out as a close friendship developed into something more after a few words were exchanged revealing our feelings for each other only a couple of days ago.**

**I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. We were trying to read each others minds; we were always doing that lately for some odd reason. There was one burning question on our lips; who would make the first move?**

**Now, I know what you're thinking: **

**"What do you mean, first move? Didn't you already say you'd revealed your feelings for each other?"**

**Yes, we had. And no, we havn't kissed yet. But keep in mind that I also said "...only a couple of days ago." What, you think we'd come straight out and say it? Are you insane? Obviously you don't know my parents. Mainly my dad.**

**He wanted me to be someone successful, someone that would carry on the family business and become filthy sticking rich. He also didn't want me to fall in love because he always told me that "love is a dangerous thing". Well, he didn't tell me. He told my sister. I was just eavesdropping.**

**Anyway, keeping that little thought in my head all these years, I shrugged it off when I fell in love for the first time. What? He told my sister. Not me. **

**Pssshh he had high expectations for a butt like me. Well, not all's gone down the drain. At least I got a job, dad.**

**Anyway, back to the matter at hand.**

**His warm hands gripped my waist, a sly smirk on his lips. It matched mine. My hands held his shoulders, my eyes daring him to make the move.**

**Two minutes. Four. How long was this gonna take? There was no hope in hell that I'd lean in first. No way.**

**It's not that I was nervous. I was just hesitant about this. What if someone walked in and saw us? We were only in the kitchen for goodness sake. And in broad daylight too. So there was a very high chance of being caught. **

**Telling by his expression, I knew he couldn't care less about being caught red handed. He wasn't really the one for control. Well, he was at first, but I helped him loosen up; made him more relaxed. He loosened his grip on my waist and started trailing his hands up by body till he stopped at my neck, wrapping his arms around it then folding them around each other. **

**I smirked at the closeness. There was no way I'd make the first move. He was good, but not that good. As my eyes dirfted over his face, trying to get a better look at his expression, he tilted his head and leaned forward till he was an inch from my right ear.**

**"Your turn." He whispered, his voice low and husky.**

**He drew back and a daring smirk was on his lips. Oh god. Ok, he was better than good. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and I got the sudden urge to kiss him. No. I am not losing this challenge.**

**I slipped my hands from his shoulders, still keeping eye contact, and backed us into a wall with my hands on his chest. Now he had nowhere to run. Now he had to kiss me.**

**With a coy smile starting to grow, I pressed my palms against the wall, and inched closer till our noses were inches from touching.**

**That smirk never faltered. He knew how I worked. Letting his arms unfold from around my neck, he placed his hands back on my waist. I thought this was kind of weird, him going back to the original position. Just as I was going to protest that thats not how the game works, he took a hold of my hips and pulled forward once. One quick motion and my lips would've crashed with his. So I stayed still. I was not losing this. **

**This was never going to end if none of us tried to kiss the other. But neither of us wanted to lose. Why did we choose to do this in the first place? Because we both wanted a kiss. And this was the best way to get it. Well, thats what I thought in the first place anyway. Now I wasn't so sure.**

**He read my mind. "What's wrong?" Either that, or he read my expression that had changed from "daring" to "hesitant" "Do you give up?"**

**I forced a smirk on my lips and looked at him. "Never." I whispered and leaned forward. Tilting me head to the side, I brushed my lips on his cheek. He shivered. Slightly, but I felt it. Fire in my eyes, I drew back.**

**"Do you?"**

**My question was answered with a tug on my hips, moving me forward. We were so close to kissing. And we could not move. That was the rule.**

**I raised an eyebrow. "You're really something aren't you?" **

**"Something special if that's what you mean." **

**I almost laughed at his cockiness. No wonder he was irresitable. I wrapped my arms around his neck. **

**"You wanna get this over and done with?"**

**"Only if you want to."**

**God. He knew how to work with me. And we'd only been together for a few months. We'd known each other for years, but not as well as this.**

**I inched closer and closer till I was just one slip up from kissing him. His turn.**

**"One more move and you're mine." I whispered.**

**He cocked an eyebrow. "Who says I'm moving?"**

**I looked at him. I didn't have anything to say.**

**"We can go like this all day. Either that or..." His gaze drifted up my body and it stopped at my lips. "You could sacrifice your winning streak for something you'll never regret."**

**Fuck. He had got me there. But then I smiled coyly. I had other plans. "Who says I won't regret this?"**

**Finally, that smirk fell from his lips. "So you don't want to kiss me?"**

**"I don't want to lose, that's for sure."**

**His eyes flickered to the clock behind me. 15 minutes had passed. **

**"And if push comes to shove, which it already has, I recommend you taking that tiny step forward or we're never gonna get anywhere."**

**He smirked again. "Lets think about this, shall we? We both want to kiss the other. But we don't want to lose. Do you see something wrong with that little dilemma?"**

**"Your inhability to winning even the easiest challenges?"**

**The hint of a frown appeared at the corners of his lips, but he didn't let it show fully. "One of us has to kiss the other." He stated clearly.**

**"And?"**

**"And the winner picks which bunk they wannt be on tonight."**

**A sharp gasp escaped my lips. Oh, now the stakes have been raised. The seriousness in his tone just killed me. We wouldn't, would we? Just telling from his eyes, I knew he meant it.**

**Although we'd never done this before, I did not want to lose. It would be fun being top bunk. Be dominant, like a king.**

**I smiled. "You'd fit better for bottom bunk. Why don't you just save us the trouble and kiss me now?"**

**"I'm more dominant than you." He said back, his voice rising to an argumentive tone.**

**I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his cheek. "Lets find out, shall we?" I made sure to trail my lips down his jawline before bringing my eyes up to hold his gaze.**

**He smirked again. "I'm not losing this game."**

**"Shouldn't be difficult for you. You've lost plenty before this one."**

**The frown showed fully. "Look, do you want this kiss or not?"**

**"Of course I do."**

**"Well, why don't you prove it then?"**

**I rose an eyebrow. "Because I'm not a loser like you."**

**"If I'm a loser, than why haven't I kissed you yet?" I shuffled forward then stopped when he spoke.**

**"Yes, why haven't you kissed me yet?" Another shuffle forward.**

**"Because I-" **

**At the very last second, I gently pushed his head closer, making his lips crash with mine. God, he was a good kisser. No. He was a great kisser. I held onto him, as if I could never let him go. The desperation for want was clear in our movements. Both of us wanted this. **

**He pulled back. We needed air. That daring smirk came back. "You up for another challenge?"**

**I smiled. "Do you even need to ask?" **

**And so we ran to the bedroom, his hand holding mine, the want never ceasing.**


End file.
